Melanie McKinnon
"Loolie! You are awake - yes have a seat and something to eat! Yummy yummy yummy, it's good for your tummy!" ~ Melanie McKinnon to Lola Peppermint. Melanie McKinnon is a fourth year Ravenclaw that goes to Hogwarts, she has earned herself the title "Fail Queen" because she fails a lot ''(but mostly on the CB). Mel/Melly/Lanie (dont call her Lanie, she bites) is very blonde, blue-eyed and bubbly girl, she's not tall but likes running around and tackling people to the ground. '''Melanie McKinnon:' "It seems I spend most of my time eating at the Hufflepuff table, I don't think I've even eaten a meal at the Ravenclaw table yet..." She also loves eating dinner, breakfast or lunch with her best friends, and they have a tradition because they're not all in the same Houses, they pick one table from a House and all sit together, they also tend to call 'Breakfast' 'Dinner', 'Lunch' they call 'Breakfast' and 'Dinner' is 'Lunch'. Another place she loves spending her time at with her friend is at the Lake, and they can often be seen there messing about, tackling each other to the ground or discussing things happening around the school. RELATIONSHIPS Lettika Snow: Melanie McKinnon: '''"Choke on water." Lettika is Melly's cousin, ''favorite ''cousin and best friend. Lettika is in Slytherin but still they spend a lot of time together in school, and outside of it of course. When the two girls were about twelve years old, Lettika and her family had to move and Letti was pulled from school but a year or so later she was allowed back and is now living with Mel and her family. '''Ariadne Ellingham: Ari is one of Melly's bestest friends, they met in their first year and have been inseperable ever since, Ari is a Gryffindor but they still spend a lot of time together, eating or at the lake or just casually runing into each other outside of school or inside the classrooms. Melly is also a big fan of what she calls The Ari and Jace Ship because she believes Ari and Jace Renaldi are crushing on each other. Lola Peppermint "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" she Mel yelled, half amused half offended. "YOU!" She pointed her fork again at Josh, "- Are my best friend!" she the moved her fork towards Lola. "And YOU are my best friend.. THIS MEANS DOUBLE BEST FRIEND KEEPING AWAY FROM!" Lola and Mel had known each other even before Hogwarts, having met the summer before because their families know each other. They are as close as possible and spend every moment they can, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. Mel loves how weird and wicked Lola is, with her weird announcements and comments on the discussions she stumbles into, which matches Mel's bubbly personality. Mel, though at first a bit hesitative about it, ships Lola and her boyfriend (and Mel's bestie) Josh together and would hate for them to ever break up. Aurelie Bones: ''' Aurelie is another person Mel met in her first year, Aurie is a blonde (on the inside) Hufflepuff that has a lot of stuff in common with Mel, f.e. the blondeness, blondemoments and Aurie's also very hyper like Mel. Aurelie was one of the first people Melly met, and together they took the job of Match Makers in school and tried to get people together (which sometimes worked and sometimes failed horribly.) '''Allie/Lacey Black: Allie/Lacey and Mel met in their first years, they're friendship is based on tackling each other to the ground everytime they meet, laughing loudly and often meeting up to send letters to their family, which both have a bit a problem with. The two bonded at the Owlry when owling their families and couldn't be separated since then, but after their second year Allie stopped going to Hogwarts and Mel hasn't seen her since, she misses her a lot but tries to stay strong about it and hope Allie/Lace and her brother Nico are happy. Jace Renaldi: ''' Mel has known Jace and his brother, Josh, since they were all children because their families know each other well and they spent a lot of time together, along with Letti. When Mel was first starting to have feelings for her friend, James, she freaked out and told him she was dating a boy named "Jace" which caused a lot of trouble both between her and James and her and Jace. She thinks Jace is meant to be with her bestie, Ariadne but not sure if Jace is man enough to ask her out, but she has her plans. '''Josh Renaldi: She Mel took a tomato from her plate and pointed it threateningly at Josh "Or I will throw this at your pretty face!" Mel has known Josh and Jace since a kid along with Letti and her and Josh are very close, kind of like siblings. When she heard Josh was dating/fancying her friend Lola, at first she was very hesitative about what she thought of it, but she knows they are perfect together and would be beyond upset if they ever broke up. When the Renaldi twins' aunt became sick Josh and Jace needed to quit school for a year to take care of her, but they had no contact with Mel while they were gone which angered, hurt and worried her, but once they came back she quickly forgave them. Melanie McKinnon: "How are you ho dear?" Joshua Renaldi: "How many time have I told you not to call me that?" Lola Peppermint: '''"Hi Josh, Mel, why do you call him that?" '''Melanie McKinnon: "Josh is my ho! Yes, Lola, he is indeed a ho, and Jace is his pimp!" James Jackson: James and Mel ran into each other (in the words fullest sense) in their first year, since then their bond has been growing each day and in their third year they started dating officially. At first Mel was rather nervous and weirded out by her feelings towards James, but each day the butterflies in her stomach seem to grow crazier when she thinks about him. She's not the obvious jealous type, but she really can be, like if other people are discussing James or staring at him. She also thought for few weeks that somethign was between Ariadne and James, but the two of them made it clear to her, they were just best friends. (To be added: Anya, Ceph, Pixie, Crystal, Alicia, Damian, Georgie, Lucy and more)